The overall objective of the project is to examine how the process of social communication affects the communicator's memory and soical judgments regarding the person or social issue that is the topic of the message. In previous research, we hve found that communicators modify their message to suit their recipient's characteristics, and later their memory and social judgments reflect their message content. In one study we generalized these results to the case of message modification to suit the recipient's information needs. In another study on referential communication, we considered a different communication rule--communicators should be concise and comprehensible--and again found that message modification affects the communicators' own memory and judgments. On the other hand, in a study on persuasive communication where communicators advocated a particular position on an issue, there was no evidence of message content determining social judgments. In our other line of research, the effects of labelling and categorization on memory and social judgments were more directly examined. In one study, we manipulated subjects' categorizations of ambiguous stimulus information through exposing them to judgmental scales containing different labels as endpoints (e.g., "not at all confident"/"extremely confident" versus "not at all conceited"/"extremely conceited"), and found that subjects who responded on scales with positive endpoints later recalled the stimulus information more positively. In another study, we extended our research on category accessibility from trait judgments to casual judgments by manipulating subjects' achievement attributions regarding a stimulus person's performance history prior unobstrusive exposure to different labels (e.g., "chance" versus "skill").